Sunny Day Perks
by CocoaSamurai45
Summary: Chores need to be done but the distractions make up for it. The pairing is BellaJacob.


Title: Sunny Day Perks

Summary: Chores need to be done.

Pairing: Bella/Jacob

A/N: Hey, I love Jacob and I love Edward. And since Stephenie Meyer is rooting for Bella/Edward it is my intention to see if the grass really is greener on the other side. So far it is very green and it seems to be staying that way. The other side doesn't look half bad either.

* * *

The afternoon sun beat down mercilessly. Bella could feel sweat beading on her forehead even from her place in the shade, watching Jacob mow the lawn. She'd come out for the sole purpose of relaxing, but now that she was out of the cool house she could only think about how blisteringly _hot _it was. Her skin was probably bright pink already and she'd only spent three minutes under the sun. 

Other than that the heat felt good. It reminded Bella of Phoenix, Arizona, the sun blazing and everyone wearing shorts and smiles. She leaned back on her hands and let her head roll back so she could feel the heat on her face.

_Should do this more often_, Bella thought absently. She grinned a little to herself, not really sure if she was thinking that for the lawn's sake (it really was in need of a good cutting) or for the way the muscles on Jacob's back slid smoothly under his sweat glistening skin. It was a toss up, though the sight of those muscles was enough to make Bella forget about her imminent sunburn and the pretense of relaxing.

Jacob glanced up and grinned wickedly, as if he could hear Bella's thoughts. Bella blushed and she hoped that either Jake couldn't see it or that he thought it was sunburn. Turning a little, he let the mower idle for a moment and stretched, purposefully, Bella thought, so that his worn-out loose jeans slid lower on his hips. Bella's mind went blank though with her luck her tongue was probably hanging out the side of her mouth and she was probably salivating.

Jacob smirked at her, a wolfish smirk that made her heart hammer in her chest.

Then he put his hand to his lips cupping it and tilting it in the universal sign for 'drink'. Bella stared at him dumbly for a moment before snapping back to reality. She nodded quickly watching his smirk widen. _Jerk_, Bella thought when she stepped into the cool recesses of the kitchen. At least she could think clearly now. She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with iced tea without incident, concentrating on the cool air and the nice cool glass in her hand. For a minute she was tempted to just drink it herself and let Jacob wilt.

Then she opened the door and stepped outside to give Jacob his stupid drink.

When Bella opened the door Jacob let the mower idle once again before walking over and taking the cup. He tipped it up, eyes locked on Bella's. Little rivulets of water ran down his chin, catching the sunlight and glistening before falling to his bare chest in little fast moving drips. Bella followed them with her eyes, wanting nothing more than to lean forward and lick each and every drop from that smooth dusky flesh. Imagined that his skin would taste like salty sweat and wood smoke.

Bella was just about to prove it when Jacob smiled and shoved the empty cup back into her hands. He turned away from Bella, gracefully turning on his heel and sauntered back to the idling mower, seemingly unaware- or all _too_ aware – of the way Bella's eyes followed him. His jeans, faded and loose as they were, gave Bella alternately teasing glimpses of soft dusky skin and took them away.

Jacob was clearly enjoying this; his brown eyes filled with mischievous humor as he turned the lawn mower back on high and walked on. Bella shook herself mentally, instantly embarrassed at her less than innocent thoughts.

Bella went back into the house, fleeing to the safe kitchen. After a while of doing nothing except staring at the contents of their fridge and glancing at the stack of dirty dishes, Bella decided she should do her share and wash them. A few minutes later Bella heard the lawn mower sputter and die (they really needed a new one) and footsteps on the porch.

She stared stubbornly out of the little window over the sink that overlooked the side yard, not giving any indication that she'd heard Jacob enter the room.

She mentally patted herself on the back when she didn't even flinch when Jacob's hands settled on her hips, and warm lips (always warm, always soft) pressed against her shoulder.

"We should do this more often." Jacob murmured, his husky voice in her ear making her heart sputter like the mower outside. "We can't keep letting it get into such a mess." Bella could feel Jacob's smile against her skin.

And Bella couldn't squelch her own answering smile, she turned so she was facing Jacob, one hand coming around Jacob's neck, feeling his silky hair, now damp with perspiration, slide through her fingers.

"We should," Bella agreed and leaned forward.

End


End file.
